


3 Times Abed Knew That Troy Was Lying

by orphan_account



Category: Community
Genre: Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 09:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...and 1 Time That He Didn’t Care.<br/>Abed wonders sometimes if Troy is as transparent to everyone else as he is to him. Slash, but not heavy slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 Times Abed Knew That Troy Was Lying

** 3 Times Abed Knew That Troy Was Lying, and 1 Time That He Didn’t Care **

**1.**

Troy was great at playing Kickpuncher. Abed couldn’t think of anyone better to play him (other than the original actor, Don “The Demon” Donaldson, of course). They had striking similarities – a half-robotic way of going about their lives, the chance to deliver dramatic lines, dashing good looks... Hell, Abed wouldn’t have been surprised if Troy turned out to have punches with the power of kicks.

Not that he would have reacted if he _had_ been surprised.

After all of his costume changes and adjusting the camera, there was just one last shot to take – the final scene with the love interest.

“How do I look?” he asked as he came out of the bathroom, straightening his wig and smoothing out the pink sweater. Abed wouldn’t ask something like this normally, but characters seemed to want a second opinion about a costume change on the screen.

Troy laughed in disbelief at the sight, and rolled his eyes. “Like an _idiot_.”

He was lying. Abed caught him staring appreciatively at the heels after the take.

**2.**

“Did you miss me?”

It was said with all seriousness – after taking a few days off of school for a rare visit to his mother’s, Abed wondered if he’d been missed. _He’d_ certainly missed the study group – they were fine with his constant quoting and referencing. His mother’s new family didn’t interpret this very well at all, and kept giving him odd facial expressions. She’d talked to him slowly and bluntly, like she’d forgotten what kind of capabilities he had with understanding human speech. Also, the toddler had kicked him.

So although it had been nice to spend a few days away from Greendale, he was glad to be back with the familiarity his classmates brought.

Troy looked at him like he was mad. “Dude... it was a couple of days. The study group didn’t, like, _stop_ or anything.”

Abed had been expecting an occasion, drama, romance between two of the characters in the study group. Something like that. He would have at least expected for them to have advanced to the next exercise in the book.

But they hadn’t. Nothing had happened. Troy was lying again.

**3.**

_“You’re looking at me like something’s missing.”  
_

_“I think something is...”  
_

_“How can something be missing? I’ve got all of the college stereotypes, clichés and tropes on this bucket list, I’m sure.”  
_

_“...”  
_

_“Tell me when you think of it. We can’t afford to miss something out.”  
_

_“...It’s fine, man. Must be like, when you think you’ve left the iron on. One of those moments. You must have everything, you’re **Abed**.” _

\---

Needless to say, Troy was lying again. Abed stumbled across Troy’s own freshman bucket list when the latter left it in his dorm a few days later – the ‘something’ Troy had omitted was one word: _experiment_.

**4.**

Of course Britta wouldn’t be available – she never was when Abed wanted her to play a female role in one of his films.

...Oh.

Anyway, that naturally meant that Abed was stuck again – either play the female role, or rewrite the script. Thinking about it, there weren’t a lot of same sex action thrillers. Maybe he could make film history!

Or maybe it would suck.

Either way, Abed could only find out by testing it out – he’d used a lot of reliable tropes to make his storyline sturdier and more solid, in the hopes that it would increase audience appeal.

“You good with this?” he asked, as his friend skimmed over the completed script.

“Yeah, fine,” Troy replied absently. He was telling the truth.

\---

The read-through went without a hitch, and set design was easier than he’d expected. But, in ways similar to their Kickpuncher movie, it was the costume that provoked a reaction.

“What do you think?” Abed asked again, spinning on the spot. He was in the tight pants and heavy boots that an action sidekick in a steampunk setting wore; his outfit was complete with a loose fitting vest and cigarette, hanging from his mouth. Topped off with a utility belt full of tools, and a suspicious amount of grease smudges.

He was Axis Starling, a mechanical prodigy that deeply opposed the corrupt government – the perfect B-character to Troy’s rich-kid-turned-rebel, John Tomlins.

Troy was gazing at the script again, but looked up at Abed’s interruption. His eyes widened a little bit, swept over him quickly and fixated on his face in case they wandered. The hands on the wad of paper tightened by a miniscule amount.

“You're... That’s a great... It’s a good look for you,” Troy got out, distracted, “should I get changed into mine...?”

“Yup. All yours,” he replied, waving to the store cupboard they’d been using as a changing room. Troy swapped his script for the pile of clothes on floor beside him, and stumbled through the door, mumbling about mechanics.

_“...It’s a good look for you.”_

Troy was lying, again.

It was a goddamn **fantastic** look for him.


End file.
